marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Flexo (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 700 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = Flexo is a robot made of rubber. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant, crimefighter | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Will Harr; Jack Binder | First = Mystic Comics Vol 1 1 | Death = Marvel Zombies Destroy! Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = World War II "After years of experimentation", Doctors Joel and Joshua Williams, brothers, created a robot which they called Flexo. The robot was "made out of live rubber, filled with a secret gas, and operated by remote control." Josh and Joel Williams would use their invention Flexo to aid in fighting crime and righting wrongs during the 1940's. In his first recorded use, Flexo was summoned to rescue his inventors when they were robbed of a radium sample. Tracking it to the lab of mad scientist Dr. Murdo, who sought to create a death ray with the stolen element, Flexo knocked out Murdo and his gang and destroyed his equipment. When Josh was sent to Washington, D.C. with plans for a torpedo repeller, he was stopped by spies who left him tied to a tree to be eaten alive by wolves. Joel came to his rescue with Flexo, and the robot was then used to stop the thieves and reclaim the stolen plans to be brought to Washington. Next, Flexo was used to stop insurance fraudster Iron Duke to cash in on fire insurance claims that were really the work of arson. During the course of this adventure, Flexo once more was used to rescue his inventors from danger. Flexo was be utilized by the Williams brothers to retrieve a deadly formula that was stolen by the nation of Teutonia to use as a weapon. Smuggling Flexo into the country, the Williams brothers used their robot to break into a government building and attempt to steal back the plans. They were captured and put before a firing squad; however, they used Flexo to rescue them and return the plans to America. Flexo's subsequent activities remain unrevealed; however, when Jimmy Woo was selecting his Agents of Atlas, Flexo was one of the considered candidates; however, he was ultimately not chosen. Modern Age Flexo resurfaced in the modern age, having been upgraded since the war to operate independently and was given the capacity of speech and had undergone a physical redesign. When A.R.M.O.R. took on the task of stopping the spread of various zombie contaigens that were spreading across the multiverse, they charged Howard the Duck with gathering a team to stop the zombie infection spreading through Earth-12591, a world where the Nazis won World War II due to the zombie infection. He gathered together a team called the Ducky Dozen including the new and improved Flexo. Upon their arrival on Earth-12591, Flexo and his teammates clashed with the zombified Invaders and were helped to safety with the assistance of that reality's last surviving heroes, the Suffragists. The two groups managed to break into a Nazi stronghold where they recruited the aid of the last human Nazi, scientist Zephyr Zog who explained to them that the zombie plague was caused by the Death Spore Flower when it was uncovered by Adolf Hitler and the Nazis, and it ultimately spread to the Asgardians of this reality. Flexo assisted in piloting Zephyr's train to the Nazi's main headquarters but was helpless to stop an attack by the zombified Valkyrie due to the fact he was pinned to a chair. He watched helplessly as the Asgardian warrior consumed Zog. Flexo and the others managed to win the battle and gain access to the Nazi stronghold with the aid of Loki. Inside the compound, they uncovered the secret weapon that the Nazis intended to use to breach the dimensional barriers into other realities, the Asgardian goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjoster who were turned into zombies by Thor and ate Odin, gaining the power to breach the barriers between realities. When the group was discovered by the Nazis, Loki teleported away with Timothy Dugan and Miss America to locate Fat Boy, the American made atomic bomb that the Nazis had procured in order to destroy the zombies invading this reality, leaving the others to fend for themselves. Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjoster broke loose and attacked the remaining members of the Ducky Dozen, and Flexo was ripped in half by the creatures. If this did not destroy Flexo, he was later atomized when the heroes successfully detonated the bomb to destroy the zombies. | Powers = Flexo has "the speed of a bullet, the strength of an ox, and the ability to zoom through the air like a bird." He has a malleable body that allows him to stretch into different rudimentary shapes. Normally, bullets that are fired through him pass through and the rubber compound that comprises of his body reseals itself. However, in some instances, holes punctured through Flexo, releasing a powerful knock out gas. | Abilities = In his original design, Flexo had a highly rubberized body that made him bullet proof and highly damage resistant. The original version of Flexo could also fly, as well as move at super-human speeds. The robot was also incredibly strong. When he was upgraded in the modern age, he apparently lost many of his abilities, such as his ability to fly but was still highly resistant to damage. His body was also outfitted with a chest compartment which he could store objects in. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Originally, Flexo was unable to speak and was incapable of independent action. However, in the modern age, he was redesigned to speak and operate independently. | Equipment = Flexo was originally only able to be operated through a special remote control that was used by the Williams brothers. It was a dialed device with a push button. However, now that he operates independently, he no longer requires this control. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/flexomc.htm }} Category:Stretching Category:Artificial Intelligences